Exotic Flower
by MandoGirl22
Summary: The Exotic Flower, a high end gentlemen's club. The home of the most exotic flowers in the galaxy, come in and enjoy the scenery...


_The Exotic Flower, a high end gentlemen's club. The home of the most exotic flowers in the galaxy, come in and enjoy the scenery..._

The Exotic Flower was a very high end gentlemen's club found in the high end area of the city, and only attractive women were allowed to work here. Marrika Nerys, a Faberian smuggler, decided to work here because she was bored. Marrika wore a black long sleeve off-the-shoulder net dress over a black bra top and a pair of black scrunch black panties; she wore black net leggings and black slip on single sole shoes with a 4 inch heel. Marrika liked this outfit that they had given her because it looked good on her and it was easy to dance in and it was comfy too.

She sees her boss, Mara, motion to her that it was her turn to go on now; she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Marrika walks out of her chamber and up the steps that lead to the stage. Slow ambient music began to play, as she walked to the center of her stage. The stage was big enough for her to dance on and it had a pole in the center of it.

Marrika placed her feet hip width apart, her knees flexed, and keeping her body upright, slightly flexed and then straightened her knees alternately. She started off slowly and gradually built up her speed. She allowed the momentum to travel up into her hips, her hands above her head. She stepped with her right foot flat on the ground and closed her left foot up to it.

She walked towards the pole; she reached out and gently caressed it for a moment before using it to spin around the pole a few times, before landing on her knees, her legs spread apart to reveal the fabric between her legs that covered the essentials. Using her years of teräs käsi training and dancing, she flipped herself onto her hands, wrapping her legs around the pole and using her legs to straighten herself up once more so that she was caressing it. She noticed a man in military dress sitting in the front row and smiled at him. Brown eyes made contact with grey eyes, her smile widens and she winked at him. Then she went back to dancing, though now she was dancing mainly for him.

She spun in a circle, extending her legs to expose herself once more, using the momentum to land on her feet. She spun around in a circle, lifting her hands in the air, and slowly bringing them down her body, careful to caress her breasts and curves as she moved back into a crouching position. She leaned forward on the edge of her stage, her face barely an inch away from the man's. She coyly crawled from her position and into his lap where she continued to dance, swaying her hips over his lap so that his leg would be rubbing against her. She then slipped off his lap and walked back up the stage, her hips swaying to the music. She started to dance across her stage again, Marrika was the only dancer in this club that knew how to belly dance.

She kept her left foot flat on the floor, raised her right foot onto the ball, and then pushed. She lifted her right hip and then let it drop. Her knees were not locked out rigidly, they were loose. She did several hip drops before she changed to her other hip.

She then took her right hip forwards and round to the side, as she moved to the back, her other hip started to come forwards and round to the back and she alternated each side into a figure of eight. Marrika lifted her rib cage and slid over to the right, then back to the center and over to the left. With her arms limply at her sides, she lifted her right shoulder up and to the back, and then down and to the front and so on. She then concentrated on the muscles in her belly, pulling them in and out and up and round, until she achieved a rolling motion.

She gently slid her right hip to the right, then back to the center and over to the left. She discreetly did a small jump, barely lifting her feet from the floor.

She took up her usual stance, pushed out her butt, concentrating the movement into the pubis. Next she brought the lower part of her pelvis sharply forwards and up, then back again. In her normal stance again, she started to do small hip circles, she crossed her right foot on the ball over her left and pushed herself around, finishing the movement still doing the hip circles. As she danced she took steps that had her moving across the stage and near the man. She did some spins that caused her hair to flare out.

She stepped out onto the ball of her right foot and gently stroked the floor as she lowered her foot. Her left arm moved forward as she stepped on her right foot. She lifted her head and put some attitude into this. As she moved forward, she dropped down from her waist, then come up slowly, with her head and shoulders first. Then she raised her arms above her head and once again keeping her left foot flat on the floor, raise her right foot onto the ball, and lifted her right hip then she let it drop but this time she did it a little faster. Her dancing took her back to the pole.

Jumping, she grabs the pole and twirls her body around it. Her left leg extends up while she twirls on a dancer toe, with her hand holding the leg. From there the leg drops and she begins to climb the pole in slow, sensual twirl motions, giving the man a good view of her fairly muscular build.

As her body descends, she twirls with her right hand and leg wrapped around the pole for support. Her brown eyes catch his grey eyes again and her mouth curves upward into a smile. As she reaches the floor, her legs fall into a perfect horizontal split. Crawling forward, she throws her head back sending her silky dark brown locks over her shoulder and back. Her right hand then reaches out to the man.

Rolling on to her feet, she holds it in place as she jumps onto the pole. As she twirls on one leg, she arches her back. She swings onto her feet and dances with her back against the pole. Her back arches, her butt still pressed against the pole, and she moves her hips in sync with the slow ambient music, sliding down until her butt until it almost reaches the floor.

Grabbing the pole, she jumps and catches it with one leg. Twirling slowly, she extends her other leg and holds it. Her other hand reaches for the floor. As she reaches the floor, she lands on her knees with her back to the audience. Her hips roll forward and then back as she leans back, giving him a good view of her covered breasts and face. Laying her back on the stage, her hands run over her breasts and the song comes to an end.

Marrika walks off her stage over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him off his chair and said, "Come with me, sir. I'll give you a private show in one of our VIP rooms."

Marrika lead him to one of the VIP rooms and had him sit in an armchair with his hands on the outside of his legs.

As a sultry, yet relaxing song began, she walked over to him and looked into his eyes; she lightly ran her fingers through his ebony black hair that was cut in a typical military cut. She placed both hands on the chair behind his shoulders and one knee in between his legs. Marrika keeps a little arch in her back and put her breasts close to his face-not touching his face, just close enough where he can smell her perfume and gaze at her cleavage. Rocking up and down and around in a small, slow figure 8.

She leaned her elbow on the armrest and lifts her leg up onto the back of the chair slowly. Marrika straightened her leg and trace a slow line with her hand down to her ankle and all the way back up to her crotch.

She brought her leg back down between his and slide her whole body down his slowly, letting him feel her breasts, belly and hips against him as she slide down into a kneeling position. She got up slowly and sexy and turn around, letting him have a full view of her hips and buttocks and legs, mostly exposed by what little clothing she had on. She slowly bent over keeping a little arch in her back and her legs straight; slide her hands down her legs.

She slide one hand between her legs and just touched her crotch with one swipe of a finger. She stood back up slowly and looks over her shoulder to give him a little naughty smile. Placing her hands on the armrests with her back still to him and lowered herself until her butt is just hovering over his crotch. She moved her butt around in a circle while still keeping it about an inch or two above his lap, she then move back and forth in a rocking motion.

Marrika laid back on him, her long dark brown hair falling over his shoulder as she rolled her hips in a slow, lazy but sensual manner. She heard a comlink chirp and climbed off his lap as he stood to his full height, he was probably 6'1'' and probably weighed about 185 pounds, and reached into his trousers' pocket and pulled out his comlink and answered it in a heavily accented voice, "Hello? Yes, I will be here there." He ends the call and looks at her, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand and said, "Will I see you again?" Marrika smiled and placed her hand over his and said, "Of course."

He smiled and leaned forward, pressing a soft yet chaste kiss onto her forehead before turning to leave as he opened the door, he pauses and said, "Thanks for the private dance, my little exotic flower."

And he walked out of the door, and it wasn't until after he had left that she realized that she had never asked him for his name and she didn't tell him her name. And she also realized that she wasn't going to see him again because she never stayed in one place for very long.

Marrika sighs heavily and stands up, her hands running through her hair as she thought about the man, he seemed to be some sort of officer but since she makes it a point not to be around any officers given her smuggler status she didn't know what rank he was.

_No point about worrying over it_, Marrika thought. _I am sure that my mystery military man will find another dancer to entertain him._

She steps out of her chamber and back onto her stage; she needed to dance again if she wanted to leave this planet by early tomorrow morning.


End file.
